


First Snow of the Rest of Our Lives

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Holding Hands, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Good Omens, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: It's not the first time they've seen snow, but it's still special.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	First Snow of the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

Walking hand-in-hand, Aziraphale and Crowley traverse the twilit streets of London after a pleasant dinner. The restaurant they had gone to was close to the bookshop, so there was little reason for them to take the Bentley.

(And if they’re being completely honest with themselves—something which they have only recently begun to try out; it is quite terrifying at times, but can bring out the most _wonderful_ rewards—being together like this, like _this_ , just holding hands and _being_ , simply basking in each other’s presence without caring who sees, holds appeal in and of itself.)

It is late in the year, and the two beings have dressed for the weather. Or overdressed, in Crowley’s case. He looks a bit silly, Aziraphale thinks, all covered up in so many layers, face barely visible and thin legs sticking out of the mass of fabrics covering his torso.

Aziraphale is considering engaging in some lighthearted teasing— _I hardly think the_ fourth _coat is what’s keeping you from being frozen in place on the sidewalk, love_ —when he is distracted by a single, solitary snowflake landing on the tip of his nose. It is followed by more, a light snowfall on and around the duo.

“Crowley, it’s _snowing!_ ” Aziraphale’s face is bright and full of joy, his expression like that of someone experiencing snow for the first time. If anyone were able to see Crowley’s face, they would see _him_ smile too, for just a split second, before resteeling his expression into something much grumpier and more his usual style.

“Yep. Sure is.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.”

Crowley grunts, sticking his free hand in a coat pocket. “I’ll be like whatever I want.”

“Of course you will, dear.” Aziraphale gives Crowley a sugary-sweet grin completely incongruous with the statement he’s replying to.

“Ugh.” Crowley wipes a brand-new smear off a glasses lens. “You know it snows every year, right? Probably going to snow _tomorrow_ , even. Don’t need to act like this is the first time you’ve ever seen a snowflake.”

“Well, obviously it isn’t. But…consider. Just a few months ago, it seemed like the world wouldn’t even last long enough for winter to come again. And even without all that…trouble…I certainly didn’t think I’d see the snow like this.”

“Like…this?”

Aziraphale holds up the hand intertwined with Crowley’s. “Like this. With you.”

Crowley’s _oh_ is silent and hidden. His grip on Aziraphale’s hand tightens without his permission.

“…come on, angel. Let’s get home before we get buried.”


End file.
